


Cell

by HiddenViolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Talk of sex, flashfic, imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len and Rip need a plan to escape.
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 2





	Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just flash fic to get me back into writing.

"We're locked in." Len turned to stare at Rip in astonishment.

"What do you mean we are locked in? You used to be a thief and a pickpocket, don't you know how to pick a lock?" Rip turned to look at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"I do know how to pick a lock. The problem is that I can't reach the lock. Although you are more than welcome to try." Len glared at him from where he was cradling his broken wrist. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood up.

"That was not meant sincerely! Sit back down, and don't injure your wrist more!"

"We need to find a way out of here! We both know that I am the prison escape expert. You don't have the first clue on how to break out of someplace like this. I'm just going to have a look at the door. If I come up with a way to actually break out, then I will tell you how to do it. That way, I won't have to aggravate my injury. Happy?"

Rip grumbled for a minute but didn't stop him from standing and evaluating the cell they were being kept in. Len looked the door up and down and quickly concluded that they weren't getting out of it easily.

"I think the best choice would be to get someone to check on us for some reason or another and then rush them."

Rip thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "That could work. However, how are we going to get them to come in here? I don't think they really care if we are killing each other, and just calling out for help likely won't do anything."

Len smirked at him. "I’ve found that the most foolproof way is to get them to come in here and try to beat the hell out of us because we are annoying. The best way to do that is to loudly have sex.”

“You are not serious. I am not having sex in a cell. You’re the one that instituted the rule about only doing it on the bed after we injured your back.”

“We don’t actually have to have sex. We just need to pretend we are having sex, really loudly, until they come in here.”

Rip gave him a skeptical look but figured that he didn’t really have any better ideas. “Alright, we’ll try it. I don’t think it will work but let’s try it. What should we do?”

“Right, lay down on the cot facing the door. We need a position that genuinely looks like we are having sex but still allows us to jump up and attack whoever comes through the door. I’ll lay in front of you. We’ll have to work up to it.”

“This is an awful idea, and I don’t know why I am going along with it.”

Len's smirk was even wider. “It’s because you know that all of my plans are bound to go wrong no matter how well thought out they are. Might as well have one that isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
